Tarwatskani
by chocolateocelot
Summary: Livion has fallen through a dimensional gap (again...) into a morbid land called Lordran. She will meet new friends, as well as old ones, and have to make hard decisions that will change her forever. T - Gore
1. Chapter 1

**Tarwatskani**

Livion awoke, unaware of where she was. She had to pry her eyes open to see her surroundings. Her head felt heavy as she looked around the small room she was in. Stone walls sealed her in, and a single bared door was sitting in front of her.

Unfamiliar clothes were drawn upon her. Gold-Hemmed Black Robes covered her. Next to her sat a Great Scythe.

Livion pulled her hands up to pull her hood down, but in place of her hands were boney, decaying hands.

"Ah!" Livion's heart jumped in to her mouth screamed, terrified.

A leak in ceiling of the stone cell had created a small puddle. Pulling her hood down, she rushed over to it to see her reflection. It was not the face she was used to. Instead, raw, red flesh covered her face.

"By the gods! What happened to me!?" Livion screamed.

"Your undead," Said a man, calmly.

The man's voice startled her, as she turned to the bared door to see him standing on the other side.

"Who are you?" Livion asked, confused.

"Me? My name is Areon of Astora. And you?"

"What? Astora isn't a real place!"

"Are you okay? You aren't from around here are you?"

"No, I'm not. I'm from areas outside of Tamriel."

"My lady, Tamriel doesn't exist. You are in Lordran," The man laughed.

"What?"

Then it hit Livion. He was right, she wasn't in Tamriel anymore. She had fallen through another dimensional gap. This was nothing new to her by now, however. She was here by accident, but she couldn't leave until she had solved whatever conflict was plaguing this world. That was the rules.

"M'lady, are you okay?" Areon asked.

"Just fine. How do I get out of this cell?"

"This? Just leave it to me."

Areon raised his right knee up to his chest, and with one powerful kick, the old bared door gave way, freeing Livion.

Livion got up to her feet and pointed to her face, "Okay, now how do I fix this?"

"Start with this," Areon passed Livion a piece of humanity, "Once you've absorbed it, you can perform reverse hollowing at a bonfire. It's a simple process, don't worry."

Livion's hand instinctively crushed the black sprite. She felt better now, but as far as she was concerned, she still looked disgusting. They walked through hallways of the Undead Asylum, and Areon told Livion all about Lordran. Most of it was how to survive, but some of it was history of the lord souls.

"… So you've gone and collected the lord souls so you can kill your god? Why?" The idea was obscure to Livion. To kill a god.

"Why not?" Areon replied, "If I relight the Kiln of the First Flame, the fire will burn for another one-thousand years, and the darkness will return. And he's only a self-proclaimed god. I shall take the power of the final lord soul, and lead the age of man, as the dark king."

They left the final hallway and walked out into a small courtyard.

"But light is a-" Livion was cut by the sight of a hollow leaning up against a wall.

Areon ignored it and went to a bonfire, which was burning in the middle of the room. Livion ran over to the hollow.

"What are you doing, drop that thing!" Areon exclaimed.

Livion held the hollow up in her arms. A furless anthropomorphic feline dangled lifelessly form her arms. She gasped for air, as if she was drowning. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Back in Skyrim, Livion had adopted a baby Khajiit whom she named Dar'tsung. She had raised him, cared for him, and loved him. She had become emotionally attached to her 'little ball of fur.' And now he was gone. Seeing his decayed body drove her insane. She lay him down on his hind-side, and shook him by his shoulders.

"Wake up Dar'tsung, please! Wake up!" She wailed and hugged his lifeless body, and tears began to obstruct her vision.

A cold breath hit Livion's ear and she stopped dead. He breathed. She had now words to say to him, except to hold him and love him.

But he didn't have the same idea.

Dar'tsung grabbed Livion by her neck, and flipped her over, and began to strangle her. He was strong, but not strong enough to harm a daughter of Arkay. But Livion did not have the heart fight him.

With both hands on is Claymore, Areon ran in to help Livion. He gave a powerful swing, but the hollow was faster. It got up and screamed at Areon. Areon expected a charge, but was surprised by what happened next.

The hollow puffed up his chest, and out of his mouth, he regurgitated black smog. It was extremely thick, and quickly filled up the courtyard, drowning out the bonfire's light.

Areon could see little passed his hands, and was punished repeatedly by the hollows attacks.

Areon wasn't stupid, however. Because he could not see, he would simply fight with his ears.

 _Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat, Pat._ He heard the pitter-patter of light feet. With one powerful twist, Areon spun in a circle, swinging his Claymore.

The hit connected, cutting the hollow completely in half. The black smog dissipated, and the two halves of the hollow lay on the ground, bleeding profusely, before slowly fading.

What was left behind took Areon completely by surprise. Dar'tsung's soul. It was an array of different colors, shining beautifully with every color of the rainbow.

Areon reached for it, but Livion leaped after it, insuring its safety in her protection.

 **So this is my crossover story. I hope you liked it. I'll be uploading more chapters soon, but I intend to keep them short and sweet.**

 **I do not own the character Livion, she belongs to a good friend of mine. I am using her in this story with her permission.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tarwatskani**

"Well, what is it!" Livion yelled and Areon.

"His soul. Here, hand it over, I'll get more use out of it than you will," Areon attempted to convince Livion to give up the soul, but to no avail.

They argued about it for some time, but Livion was hopelessly impossible.

"Fine! Keep it!" Areon got fed up with arguing with her.

"Fine! I will!" Livion replied.

Areon rolled his eyes, and grabbed Livion be the arm, and dragged her over to the bonfire.

"Hey, get off! What are you doing?" Livion shouted in protest.

"Will you stop squirming! I can use the power of the Lordvessel to warp us out of here." Areon replied, aggravated.

Livion gave in, and walked over to the bonfire with Areon.

Areon grabbed Livion by her hand, and put his other hand over the bonfire. Livion felt butterflies in her stomach, and after a short moment, everything went black.

A few seconds later, Livion found herself in a small ornate room. In the corner stood a woman in brass armor.

Livion looked around, "Where am I now?"

"Anor Londo," Areon replied flatly, "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Livion asked.

"It's a surprise."

Livion followed Areon for a long time, walking in silence. She had to wait on a couple elevator like contraptions, but she didn't mind that. What she did mind was the stairs.

Livion dragged her feet up the stairs, "By the gods, how many stairs does this place need! I why haven't you helped do that reverse hollowing thing! Why won't you tell me where we're going!?"

Livion had complaint after complaint.

Areon grunted loudly, "Will you shut up! I'll tell you when we get there!"

Livion scoffed, "Shut up? Shut up!? I think you owe me some empathy! I watched you cut my step-son in half! My legs are going to fall off! I have no idea where I am! And I if I have to fight one more giant golem thing, I'm going to scream!"

Areon turned, furious, "You know what, why don't you build a bridge, and get over it! You're in lordran, there are no families, there isn't any happiness, and we are never going to have to stop fighting giant monsters! You're in Lordran, Livion; everything you knew or loved doesn't matter anymore!"

Livion stomped off.

Areon held his arms out, "Where are you going!?"

Livion didn't turn around, "Away from you!"

Livion stomped off, unsure of where she was going. She walked for a long time, entering a large, ornate palace. She didn't stop there however, she kept walking. Eventually, she walked to a large room with a bonfire in the far corner.

Next to the bonfire, sat a man. He had a steel bucket helmet, with a red feather on it, and a white leather torso piece, with a yellow and red sun on it. The large round shield that sat next to him had the same symbol his torso piece had.

The man looked at Livion, "Ah, well hello. I haven't seen you before. Are you a new escape from the Asylum?"

"I- yeah. Why?"

"And whatever for did you escape?"

"Well, I didn't exactly escape. I was freed."

"Ahahaha," The man laughed calmly, "And so you wander around without purpose?"

Livion frowned, everyone was just about on her last nerves, "I have a purpose; to relight the First Flame, so I can go home."

The man laughed again, "To relight the flame is a noble sacrifice, m'lady."

"A-a- a _sacrifice_?"

"Precisely. The one who relights the flame will give their own life to bring light back to Lordran."

"Oh… Hey, what's _your_ purpose?" Livion asked.

"Mine? To find my own sun. You find that strange? Well you should!"

"It is kind of a far-fetched goal," Livion responded, unsure of this man's sanity.

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Solaire. And you?"

"Livion."

"Well, Livion, here, take this. It's a white soap stone. It will allow you to call upon my help, or other undead, should you need."

"With a stone? How?"

"The time in Lordran is distorted, allowing undead to help one another… Or hurt one another… Ahahaha!" Solaire laughed calmly.

"I had a partner, but we kinda' got into an argument…."

Soliare patted the ground next to him, "Come take a seat and talk about it."

Livion did so, telling Solaire all of what had happened.

"Dearie me, that's quite the tale." Solaire said in response to Livion's story.

"Yeah, and that's how I got here," Livion finished.

"You should have given him the soul; he was likely going to take it to the giant blacksmith, to forge it into a weapon,"

"What?"

Solaire went on, "At least that way, your dead friend can fight with you in battle, and not sit and watch you continue on without him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Livion said as she pulled out Dar'tsung's soul.

They sat in silence for a long while. Livion had come to trust Solaire. She may even go as far as to say that he was her new friend.

It seemed like ages before Areon ran into the room.

"Livion! There you are! I was worried you might have gotten killed!" Areon exclaimed.

Livion got up to great him, holding out the soul, "Here, take it."

"What? Just like that?" Areon said, confused.

"Solaire here changed my mind," Livion explained.

"Oh, right. Well, let's go find the giant blacksmith."

"Ok," Livion turned toward Solaire, "Care to join us?"

Solaire got to his feet, "Why not?"

They walked for some time until they reached the giant blacksmith. They way was mostly clear, and the sun warmed them, as it gazed down upon them.

The giant was concentrating hard on the piece of forgery he was working on, until Areon interrupted him.

"Excuse me! " Areon held out Dar'tsung's soul and a long sword, "What can you do with these?"

The giant didn't turn away from his work, "Give here, I forge! I make weapon strong!"

The giants low, powerful voice startled Livion at first. She didn't expect him to speak.

The giant worked his expertise, and crafted a marvelous golden sword with a black handle. He then gave it to Areon, who inspected it closely. The sword had inscriptions on the blade that were written in a strange language, unknown to all of them except Livion.

"What does it say?" Areon asked.

Livion responded, "It's Ta'agra. It says Tarwatskani. That was Dar'tsung's last name."

Areon handed it to her, "Here, you deserve this more than I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tarwatskani**

The group tracked the lonely palace that is Anor Londo. Areon lead the group of three, to return to the bonfire, so that they may return to the Firelink Shrine. The walked in silence for what seemed like ages, and Livion stared in awe at Tarwatskani the entire time.

Solaire finally broke the eerie silence, "Look, over there!" Solaire pointed to a figure sitting over the edge of a balcony.

Livion looked up at the stranger Solaire pointed to, something seemed oddly familiar about it, and on closer inspection, she realized what it was.

Livion ran up to the stranger, and the others followed. The stranger sat with his legs hung over the edge and his fluffy, white, black spotted tail sprawled out behind him. He downed white silk robes.

Livion's inspections where correct, the stranger was a Khajiit.

"Hey!" Livion called out.

The stranger turned his head around to see his caller. He had fluffy white fur which held the pattern of a snow leopard.

The second she saw the stranger, she felt a strange sensation wave over her body. She felt allured to the Khajiit.

"Hello, who might this one be?" The stranger asked.

Livion could find no words. Something was off about him, but she felt morally conflicted. Her gut told her to be wary of the cat, but her heart told her he was okay. His large, green eyes seemed to pierce straight through her as the he waited for her response.

"Livion," Livion mumbled the words.

"A beautiful name; this one's is Zenus," Zenus grabbed her hand, and kissed it.

The peculiar feeling was not shared by just Livion, but Solaire too.

Solaire reached out, to shake Zenus's hand, "A- and I'm Solaire!"

The stranger turned to shake Solaire's hand, "A pleasure."

Zenus reached to greet Areon, "And you?"

Areon crossed his arms, and though Zenus could not see through Areon's helmet, Areon glared at him.

Areon instantly felt distrust and even a tinge of hate for the stranger.

Livion answered for him, "That's Areon. We were just headed back to the bonfire so I can return to human form."

"Would you like to come with us?" Solaire asked.

"I wish this one could, but I fear if I turn my back from the sun for a moment's notice, I shall miss the sunset I have waited so long for," Zenus responded.

"How long have you been waiting?" Livion asked.

Zenus looked back to the sun, "Only couple of hours, or has it been days? … Weeks? … Months…," Zenus's voice lowered to a whisper, "One tends to lose track of time here…"

"Are you okay?" Livion asked as she sat down next to Zenus.

Zenus shrugged, "Eh! This one will be just fine, you need'st not worry about me!"

"Are you sure you don't want to come along? You look like you could use the company," Solaire asked again.

"Yes he's sure, come on!" Areon dragged Solaire and Livion away from the balcony.

"Bye!" Livion and Solaire called in unison.

They walked for some time, eventually reaching the bonfire.

"I can't believe either of you," Areon said finally as he shook his head.

"What?" Livion asked, "He looked sad!"

"So! He wouldn't be of any use to us, why would you ask him to come along?"

"That's a pretty morbid reasoning to have!" Solaire pointed out.

"Whatever. Here we are Livion, do as I said, and you should return to human form." Areon pointed at the bonfire.

Livion did so, and before she knew it, she looked normal again.

Areon made sure he had a hold of both of them before he warped to the Firelink Shrine.

Livion was exhausted when they got back, as were Areon and Solaire.

"It's good to be back here, now we can take a break," Areon moaned.

"No kidding," Livion agreed.

And it was there they rested for several hours, told stories, shared jokes, and gave some useful fighting tip. Both Solaire and Areon were quite amazed on just how developed Livion's knowledge of fighting was.

Livion was growing quite attached to her new two friends, Solaire and Areon, even if some of them aggravated her more than the other… Areon…

"You know, I'm kind of worried about that poor lass, Zenus. I forgot to tell him that the sun never sets, oh, he'll be there a while!" Solaire laughed.

"I wonder how long that guy has been there?" Areon wondered out loud, "He's apparently already passed the point of insanity; he could have been there for years!"

Livion looked up, "Should we go back for him?"

Areon shook his head, "He'll only slow us down."

"Awww, come on! That's so mean!" Livion whined.

Solaire looked at Areon, "You don't know that, he could surprise you."

Livion and Areon sat and argued back and forth about the matter for a while, but of course, Livion was hopelessly impossible.

"Alright! Fine! We'll go back for him later!" Areon finally gave in.

"Yay!" Livion cheered.

"So what's next on your agenda?" Solaire asked Areon.

Areon held out his hand, showing the soul of Gravelord Nito, "To fill the Lordvessle with the final lord soul, so I can fight Lord Qwyn." Areon answered.

"No easy task, fighting Qwyn. Luckily, you have us by your side." Solaire pointed out.

"I hear he has a great flaming sword, which can incinerate those who touch it," Areon added.

They eventually ran out of conversation, and each of them settled down for a nap. It had felt like ages since Livion's last sleep. So much had happened.

Her poor Dat'tsung. She missed him so much. She was a demigod, governing the force that was death, in Tamriel at least, but this was a different dimension, and she was not sure whether or not she would ever see her step-son again.

 **Okay, so this chapter was a little lack luster – sorry. I'm trying as hard as I can to make it as interesting as possible, but there just wasn't a lot that needed to happen in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!**

 **Kisses and Cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tarwatskani**

Livion and co. walked through Anor Londo, looking for Zenus. Surly enough he was where they last saw him. He was different however. Apon approach, he seemed really distraught.

Livion ran up to him to see what was wrong with him, "What's wrong, Zenus?"

Zenus turned toward her, "I realized something, earlier. I've been here for so long I can't even remember what life was like back in Elsweyr."

"H-how long? Do you remember?" Solaire asked.

"Could have been decades! I just want my sunset, so I can have peace!" Zenus wailed.

Solaire laughed, "Sun don't set here boy! You're in the wrong place!"

"You don't understand!" Zenus yelled, grabbing his katana as he got up.

He raised his katana to strike, but Areon was faster. As the katana swung down, Areon parried, swiping Zenus's sword to the side, and stabed him in the stomach.

Areon kicked Zenus off of his sword heartlessly. Zenus thumped on the ground coughing, sputtering blood.

Zenus barely spat out his words, "You… You so understand. The sun, its," He coughed between his breathes, "It's setting… Finally… G-Goodnight, Livion."

Livion fell to her knees, "Zenus!" She shook his shoulders.

"Don't bother, he's happy now." Solaire patted her shoulder.

Livion looked up, "I only knew him for a couple of moments but, I felt so attached to him. I guess it was because he reminded me of Dar'tsung… My little boy…"

Areon turned around, "C'mon, let's go. The Kiln of the First Flame awaits us."

Livion got up, "That's it!? You just kill and go!?"

Areon scowled at her through his helmet, "You'll be next if you don't put a move on."

"He's right, it's time we met Lord Gwyn. The fate of the Chosen Undead is coming to an end. Someone must choose, the gods, or humanity," Solaire said, quietly.

Hours passed before they reached the Kiln of the First Flame. Areon offered the Lord Souls, and Great Stone Gates opened, showing them there new path.

The black knights were no issue for the squad, as the trekked along. The ash-burned path gave Livion the creeps. She was almost afraid of what was to come, which was strange. The emotion 'fear' was alien to her. She simply built wall between her and fear, because that's obviously the best way to handle things when you don't like something…

They passed the great fog wall, leading to Gwyn. Instantly, they were met by the might of the burning god. The three of them could barely stand up to his unrelenting force. His flaming great sword was unavoidable, as he swung it, usually hitting all of them in one swoop.

Gwyn had bested Livion and Solaire, whom he had almost taken out, before Areon jumped in front of them, shield drawn. As Gwyn's sword flung down, Areon swiped it aside, with finesse. And through Gwyn's heart Areon plunged his claymore. After kicking Gwyn of his sword, he put his shield up, duel handing his sword.

Gwyn tried to get up, but was met with overwhelming force from Areon's claymore, finishing him off.

Livion and Solaire got up. Livion started to walk over to the bonfire, but Areon stopped her.

Areon scowled at her, "What are you doing, I intend on leading the age of darkness."

"What!" Livion yelled.

Solaire drew his sword, and charged Areon, "I can't let you do that, Areon! The sun must prevail!"

Areon kicked Livion back, and with one twist of his body, decapitated the sun warrior.

Livion stared, stunned,"Y-You monster! I trusted you! You betrayed me!"

"You were a tool from the start, Livion! You idiot, if we relight the flame, history will be doomed to repeat itself!" Areon yelled.

"You- You're no better than a hollow, you're insane!" Livion said standing up, "You used me!"

Areon readied himself, "I thought that maybe, you could rule with me, as me queen, but I was sorely mistaken."

Livion picked up Tarwatskani, "I can't let you walk away!"

"Then you'll die, Along with that sorry fool!"

The prowess a god could not even stand up to Areon's might. Something was strange about Areon.

He loved to fight, he lived for it, it seemed. Every cut she drew on him made him strive harder.

She fought to sheer exhaustion, falling to her knees. Standing over her, Areon laughed. One final swing ended the fight, leaving Areon victorias.

 _Tamriel_

"Is that really what happened?" Agzio asked, staring intently at his father, as his fluffy khajiit tail brushed the floor.

"No telling, after all, the time in Lordran is distorted, so any number of things could have happened." Dar'tsung smiled, as he finished telling his four children their bedtime story.


End file.
